Ash, Zoey, and Ursula
by WitChan
Summary: Ash hangs around with Zoey and Ursula after catching Dawn cheating on him with two men they knew years ago.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a twenty-two year old man, is heading to his love one's house for a visit. His love one was Dawn, a blue-haired woman, and the two have dated for sometime over a year. However, Dawn constantly refuses to have sex with Ash because she isn't ready yet. Hopefully for Ash, she's ready today.

Finally making it to Dawn's house, Ash went under his pocket to use his key, opening the door as he went inside before closing it.

"What the...?" Ash said, hearing moaning sounds in the bedroom. It was Dawn's along with two random people. "Is she watching porn while masturbating without me again?"

After reaching Dawn's room, he gasped in shock as Dawn and two other guys got distracted and they're not wearing any clothes. The two guys are Barry and Paul, two men Dawn and Ash met during their journey in Sinnoh years ago. Barry had his cock inside Dawn's cunt as Dawn was laying on top of him, while Paul had his inside Dawn's anus.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS SHIT!?" Ash yelled as the three got off each other, looking scared as Ash pulled out his handgun. He bought it before beginning his romantic relationship with Dawn.

"H-hi, Ash... I-I didn't e-expect you to c-come h-here..." Dawn stammered.

"Oh, my fucking GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Ash yelled again, being furious and feeling betrayed.

"I-I can e-explain, Ash..." Dawn said.

"I don't want to hear it, you double-crossing slut!" Ash said, refusing to let Dawn explain why was she cheating on him with Paul and Barry.

Speaking of Paul and Barry, Ash rushed towards them, whipping them hard with the butt of his handgun as Dawn planted her face on the bed, crying. Paul and Barry was begging for mercy, but Ash continued assaulting them. Ash never acted like this before, but you can't blame him for being betrayed.

After a minute, Ash ended his assault as he walked out of the room, leaving the crying threesome behind. "Damn, I need a drink bad," Ash said, feeling thirsty after all the yelling and beating he did.

As Ash walked inside Hearthome's bar, he saw two women talking to each other while holding their glass of liquor. Ash knew them since he was a kid and their names are Zoey and Ursula.

"Hi, guys," Ash said, joining Zoey and Ursula as the girls stopped talking together and looked at Ash.

"What's wrong, Ash? You sound depressed," Zoey asked.

"That fucking blue-haired whore cheating on me with Paul and Barry. You guys know who the fuck I'm talking about," Ash replied.

"I see," Zoey said.

"Why did she cheated on you, Ash?" Ursula asked as Zoey took a sip of her liquor.

"She didn't explain why she cheated on me because I didn't want to hear it," Ash replied.

"Huh," Ursula said.

"And the worst part is that the bitch didn't want to sex yet, but all of a sudden she's having sex with Barry and Paul. God, what a bitch!" Ash said.

As Ash turned his attention to the bartender to buy some liquor, Zoey leaned closer to Ursula's ear, whispering as Ursula nodded her head and smiled.

"Hey, Ash," Ursula said, making Ash turn around while holding his big glass of liquor.

"What is it, Ursula?"

"Wanna have a threesome with us after we drink here? You can fuck us all night and letting Dawn know that you're having sex."

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied.

"Knew you would say that, Ash," Zoey said.

After a few hours, Ash, Zoey, and Ursula got out of the bar all sober, heading to the girls' place as Ash put his arms on their shoulders. As time passed on, Dawn appeared, and Ash glared at her as the trainers stopped their tracks.

"What brings you here, slut? Aren't you supposed to have sex with your new boyfriends?" Ash asked.

"Actually, I'm here looking for you and I want to say that I'm sorry for cheating on you. I know it was wrong," Dawn replied, apologizing to Ash as Ash rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, whatever. Now move your bitch ass out of our way. We're going home for a threesome," Ash said.

"Okay..." Dawn said, letting Ash and the girls continue on.

At the girls' house, they and Ash went upstairs to the room as Ash grabbed both of their asses, blushing. Once there, Zoey closed the door as Ash and Ursula removed their shoes, then their socks as Zoey took her shirt off to expose her bra. After taking everything else off them, the three climbed on the bed to get things started.

Gently pushing Ash to make him lay down, the red-haired woman moved closer to his cock, wrapping her hand on it as Ursula moved behind her. Then, she mouthed Ash's cock as Ursula grabbed her ass, stroking it as she looked at him with those red eyes of hers, getting her pussy licked by Ursula as the three moaned together.

"Zoey..." Ash said, smiling at Zoey. "You mouth feels so good..."

Happy to hear what Ash just said to her, Zoey stroked his cock faster, also using her hand on his dick to jerk it as Ursula pushed her tongue deep inside Zoey's cunt while licking it.

Them being bisexual didn't bother Ash because Ash was a fan of lesbianism. Also, he was happy to have sex, but with two at the same time and unlike Dawn, Zoey and Ursula are ten times hotter than her.

After more strokes from Zoey, Ash reached his climax as he filled Zoey's mouth with his love-goo. Zoey reached hers seconds later as the love juices squirted out of her cunt, hitting Ursula's face as Zoey's stroking ended. Then, Zoey swallowed Ash's sperm down her throat as Ursula let go of her cunt and ass, laying on one side of her as she raised her leg.

"Fuck me," Ursula said.

Getting behind Ursula, Ash put his cock inside her cunt, holding the leg she was raising as he began thrusting her cunt in and out. Those weren't the only things he was doing as Ursula as he was mouthing her nipple, sucking on it while moaning again.

"Goddamn, Ash, your cock feels so good..." Ursula said, enjoying the incredible feeling from her cunt as Ash was thrusting it hard.

Instead of watching Ash and Ursula have their way with each other, Zoey moved closer to them, mouthing Ursula's other nipple as she creeped her hand closer to her clit and rubbed it.

"Zoey... Ash... Please go faster, will ya...?" Ursula said.

Doing as told, Ash moved his cock faster, his saliva dripped out of his mouth to touch the blanket as the nipple sucking from him got intense. Ash's thrusting and sucking reminds Ursula when Zoey did the same to her last week, although they were alone that time.

More thrusts later, Ursula reached an orgasm, then she told Ash and Zoey to stop and they did. "Fuck me in the ass, Ash," Zoey said, bending down.

While Ursula was calming down, Ash put his cock inside Zoey's ass to give her anal, grabbing that nice ass of hers as he was moving his hips.

"So tight... but I love it..." Zoey said, squeezing the blanket with her hands as Ash's thrusting continues.

After calming down, Ursula touched Zoey's lips with hers, inserting her tongue inside Zoey's mouth to french-kiss her. Zoey french-kissed her tongue back, closing their eyes together as Ash suddenly moved his hips faster. Out of all the nights he spend through his life, this was the best one.

The next day, Ash was out walking in Veilstone City for some exercise. Then, Dawn showed up in front of Ash, which angered him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Fuck off already," Ash said.

"I know you're still mad at me, Ash, but I wanna say that I'm sorry, again, for cheating on you and I want us to start over. I really, really miss you," Dawn said.

"Sure you do, skank," Ash said, folding his arms.

"I'm not lying, Ash. Look, I'll make it up to you by having sex with you everyday. Sounds great, right?"

"Yeah, it does. I'll see you tonight," Ash said.

"Does that mean we're back together?" Dawn asked, getting her hopes up as she smiled brightly.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Dawn said, hugging Ash.

At night, Ash was heading to Dawn's house to get some action. Before this, he told Ursula and Zoey about him and Dawn being back together. After reaching Dawn's house, Ash went inside to walk all the way to Dawn's room to see her naked.

"Nice to see you, baby. Now fuck me," Dawn said.

"No, I won't," Ash said, smirking.

"What...? I thought we were back together..." Dawn said.

"Actually, we're not. I said it just to make your pathetic ass happy. I mean, look at you. You're acting as if your affair with Paul and Barry never happened and you think I'd start another relationship with you? Fuck no! And besides, I have Ursula and Zoey. They have tight pussies and asses that feels so fucking good and their breasts are fucking bigger than yours! So fuck you and never speak to me again!" Ash said.

After Ash's ranting, he walked out of the room, leaving Dawn behind as she was crying in pain.

Outside, Ash saw Ursula and Zoey naked. They were waiting for him to come out of Dawn's house to tell him something important. "Where are your clothes, guys?"

"At home," Zoey replied. "But other than that, we just want to ask if you don't mind being lovers with us."

"Is that okay with you, Ash?" Ursula said.

"I'm okay with it, guys," Ash replied, and Zoey and Ursula leaned closer to him, touching his shoulders with their arms. "How about I take you two to a secret training spot, a place that I never took Dawn?"

"Sounds great, sexy," Zoey replied.

"Let's get there and do it like last night," Ursula said.

"It's not far away from here," Ash said, walking with the girls to his secret place for some fun.

The End


End file.
